


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Midsummer Night's Dream References, Rivals to Lovers, double exclamation marks bc more gayness!!, five oddballs - Freeform, idiots to lovers, just gays being gays, leo is oberon and shu is titania accept this pls, leoshu, part one? maybe? who knows, set during enstars!!, thank you shakespeare for your work, time to spread some leoshu on this holy day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: L'assegnazione dei ruoli per uno spettacolo teatrale è sempre preceduta da un'ansia generale carica di trepidazione, i pensieri che cozzano al formulare ipotesi su chi avrà l'onore di interpretare personaggi di spessore.Una volta cancellata l'attesa, però, Shu vorrebbe soltanto distruggere lo spettacolo con le sue stesse mani.Forse.[...]Shu sbiancò alle parole di Wataru, prestandovi in realtà più attenzione di quanto non avesse voluto. Erano state parole così forti capaci di scuoterlo, di spingerlo verso una dimensione a cui aveva sempre negato il suo stesso accesso perché forse la verità assomigliava più ad un pugno in faccia.Wataru aveva le sue ragioni e Shu non poteva che assentire.Lui e Tsukinaga litigavano più del necessario. E Shu aveva sempre…ammirato il re. Nonostante troppo spesso cadesse tra le braccia dei comportamenti più vili e volgari, Shu aveva sempre sostenuto che Tsukinaga possedesse un estro che in nessun altro era mai stato capace di scorgere. Un genio tale dal provocarlo anche con la sua sola esistenza, un’intelligenza capace di spingerlo a superare i suoi  stessi limiti.[...]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 6





	A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ho questa fic pronta da un po' e direi che in questo giorno di festa è proprio necessario far piovere un po' di Leoshu nel mondo  
> Vorrei realizzare una raccolta di questa mini serie, con altre due fic che spero di aggiungere presto <3  
> Ma si vedrà uwu  
> Per ora auguro solo un Buon Natale a tutti quelli che cliccheranno su questa storia, spero che possiate passare una bellissima giornata <3  
> Enjoy!!!

-Wataru- Shu dovette trattenersi dal sollevare la voce, dal lasciare che il suo tono rimbombasse tra i corridoi dei retroscena teatrali. Ma il suo era un fastidio più che giustificato dalla presa di quell’assurda decisione di cui ancora non comprendeva il motivo.

-Avevo una considerazione più alta di quella che è la tua persona, ma evidentemente mi sono trovato in difetto.

Wataru sollevò finalmente lo sguardo dal suo copione e Shu non sfuggì quella luce che gli fece intendere che, in realtà, lo svolgersi degli eventi stava seguendo passo per passo il suo programma. E che quella strana e pericolosa accoppiata, quella tra lui e il deposto re dei Knights, era stata tutto tranne che una scelta casuale.

-Non dire assurdità, saresti perfetto da Titania- nemmeno con quella carezza sul volto Shu riuscì ad abbandonare il suo cipiglio, di fronte al quale Wataru proruppe nell’ennesima risata. Era infastidito, e Wataru sapeva particolarmente per quale motivo.

-Sai bene a cosa mi riferisco- commentò in proposito, l’attenzione dell’altro rivolta nuovamente alle carte del copione che stava esaminando, copione di cui Shu avrebbe strappato ogni singolo foglio fino a ridurlo in brandelli.

-Non ho dubbi sulla mia esibizione da Titania, ma mi sfugge perché tu abbia dato a Tsukinaga la parte di Oberon.

Era ridicolo, al pari di uno scandalo.

Wataru incurvò le labbra in un sorriso senza nemmeno degnarsi di guardarlo, il fruscio del foglio come unico suono che si propagò nel camerino.

-Chiunque possieda degli occhi fatti anche solo per vedere noterebbe che voi due siete perfetti per quel ruolo. Sempre a litigare sugli argomenti più insignificanti ma l’uno con una profonda ammirazione verso l’altro. All’osservarvi dall’esterno sembrate così uniti.

Shu sbiancò alle parole di Wataru, prestandovi in realtà più attenzione di quanto non avesse voluto. Erano state parole così forti capaci di scuoterlo, di spingerlo verso una dimensione a cui aveva sempre negato il suo stesso accesso perché forse la verità assomigliava più ad un pugno in faccia.

Wataru aveva le sue ragioni e Shu non poteva che assentire.

Lui e Tsukinaga litigavano più del necessario. E Shu aveva sempre…ammirato il re. Nonostante troppo spesso cadesse tra le braccia dei comportamenti più vili e volgari, Shu aveva sempre sostenuto che Tsukinaga possedesse un estro che in nessun altro era mai stato capace di scorgere. Un genio tale dal provocarlo anche con la sua sola esistenza, un’intelligenza capace di spingerlo a superare i suoistessi limiti.

Fu la parte dell’essere uniti che non gli andò molto a genio. Come si poteva vedere un qualcosa del genere tra due persone pronte ad azzannarsi al minimo fastidio? Niente.

Niente di niente. Era un continuo provocarsi, il loro, uno scambio dovuto all’esigenza di far scattare nell’altro la scintilla e di approfittare dell’incendio ormai divampato per alimentare il proprio genio, godendo di uno spettacolo che avevano creato dalle loro mani.

Come poteva qualcuno vedere più al di là di questo, al di là dei loro gesti e parole quando perfino i due si rifiutavano? Perché era un rifiuto, il suo, e realizzarlo lo colpì forte nell’orgoglio. Era un rifiuto quello manifestato nell’avvicinarsi a Tsukinaga e Shu ne era consapevole. Perché il Re lo attraeva come mai nessuno era stato in grado di fare prima ma Shu temeva che l’avvicinarsi l’avrebbe portato a scoprire uno specchio in cui i suoi difetti e rimpianti sarebbero stati messi a nudo. Erano troppo simili, in comune troppi aspetti. E l’avvicinarsi rappresentava un’incognita per entrambi, che si sarebbe potuta risolvere solo in due modi.

La guarigione o la morte.

-Natsume sembra deliziato della sua parte, invece- Wataru indicò il minore degli Oddballs con la punta della penna e Shu si voltò seguendo quella direzione.

-Contrariamente a qualcuno che è da due ore che non fa che presentarmi le sue lamentele.

Shu fu troppo distratto per notare la non velata frecciatina nelle parole dell’amico, ma non dalla vista di Natsume.

Fu Leo a catturare la sua attenzione, Leo la figura sul quale i suoi occhi si posarono con la stessa espressione di chi sta ammirando il più bello dei tramonti.

Tsukinaga era magnifico con quei costumi nonostante Shu, personalmente, avrebbe introdotto qualche modifica per mettere più in risalto la sua stessa anima. Era nato per essere incorniciato d’oro, nato perché la natura stessa avvolgesse le sue linee in quel disegno perfetto, selvaggio e allo stesso tempo regale.

-Che razza di abiti sono quelli?- pronunciò con sdegno in direzione della figura di Leo -Dovrebbero indicare che quello che li indossa è un re? Li disegnerò personalmente, è un’idiozia.

Shu ignorò l’occhiata divertita di Wataru, quel diletto dipinto sul suo viso che non poteva indicare altro se non l’aver ricevuto la conferma ai suoi stessi pensieri.

-E dammi il copione!

Shu allungò una mano nella sua direzione, attirando su di sé le attenzioni di tutti i presenti della sala. Era consapevole di avere puntati addosso anche gli occhi di Leo, occhi che lo colpivano al pari di una freccia d’oro scoccata in direzione del suo cuore. Per frantumarlo, per ammaliarlo, o per chissà quale altro scopo che Shu ignorava. Era consapevole del ghigno sul volto del re, consapevole delle sue grida e delle sue battute che non poteva ignorare visto che venivano gridate al cielo senza alcun pudore.

Ma non gli importava.

Doveva scoprire se ne valesse la pena. Di avvicinarsi a quella figura che non aveva avuto tempo di approfondire a dovere, di avvicinarsi a quel sovrano dalla camminata buffa dietro cui si celava un genio, un artista in grado forse di toccare la sua anima. E Shu aveva un disperato bisogno che quella venisse scossa.

-Chi ha scritto le battute, Wataru?- una sola pagina immerso in quel copione e in Shu crescevano insieme la voglia di stracciarlo in mille pezzi e di lanciarlo poi fuori dalla finestra. Era osceno, probabilmente redatto senza alcuna cura e devozione particolare, stampato soltanto per il gusto di averlo pronto tra le mani.

-L’ho trovato nel magazzino, in realtà.

-Orribile. Mi rifiuto di mettere in scena una rappresentazione di così bassa lega. Sono una regina, non una popolana.

Negli occhi di Wataru vi fu approvazione, quasi che il suo amico stesse attendendo con trepidazione il suo intervento. E Shu non seppe se complimentarsi con lui per quell’improvviso lampo di responsabilità o se strozzarlo con le sue stesse mani per il carico di lavoro che avrebbe portato sulle sue spalle.

-Qualcuno mi dia una penna!

Gli bastò voltarsi un secondo perché l’oggetto richiesto gli venisse scagliato contro con una forza che non era stata necessaria. Shu lo prese per miracolo, sorprendendo piacevolmente perfino sé stesso e gli spettatori di quella bizzarra commedia.

Gli bastò voltarsi un secondo per capire chi l’aveva scagliata, ritrovandosi di fronte due paia di occhi verdi che lo osservavano con divertimento furono una conferma più che superflua.

C’era un tono di sfida nel suo sguardo che Shu raccolse chinando il capo, la penna che volteggiava freneticamente sul foglio bianco a correggere quelle frasi a cui non stava granché prestando attenzione. Perché la sua mente era occupata da l’immagine di quel ghigno, dai suoi occhi verdi adibiti a festa e dalla sua voce che ripeteva con passione il copione modificato inerente al suo ruolo.


End file.
